


The Rotary Phone

by IronicGirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, angsty, it ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicGirl/pseuds/IronicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Art Hoes who don't know what they want but will go to lengths to try and find it. <br/>Gerard lives in a studio apartment and owns a rotary phone.<br/>Frank is a mess who's trying not to mess up too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rotary Phone

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ll come back for you.” Frank whispered

The phone was ringing violently through the house but neither one of the boys moved from their cocoon of sheets and warm duvets on the bed. Gerard woke first, shuffling and nudging Frank who moaned and moved his head  
“It’s your turn.” Gerard growled from his pillow but Frank kicked his shin and Gerard fell out of the bed, wearing only boxers and regretting it immediately.  
See, being a little too art hoe for his own good, he’d been renting a open plan studio/loft apartment. The ones you see on Tumblr with the huge windows and the exposed brick work. Well they may look nice and feel cool for the first twenty minuets when suddenly you start wanting the privacy of a door that closes to your bedroom and why is it so damn cold and what the heck is that smell?! But he’d signed a 24 month contract and there was no way of getting out now.  
“Yes, hello…?” Gerard yawned down the phone   
“Hey Gee-“ Mikey was speaking quickly on the other line   
“Hey kid, whats up?” Gerard slumped against the wall as he changed ears with his basically ancient rotary phone  
“Mom just wants to know if you’re bringing Frank to lunch?” Mikey asked it casually, the way he should when talking about Gerard’s long term boyfriend but the idea of taking Frank still made him uncomfortable.   
“Hang on Mikey-“ Gerard held the phone to his chest and yelled Frank’s name through the flat and not long after Frank rounded the corner, wearing Gee’s button down that he had to wear for work. Gerard doubted that he'd ever seen anything hotter and doubted he ever would.  
Frank walked over and kissed him romantically, the kind of kiss that felt familiar yet entirely new every time  
“Hey you.” Frank whispered, running his hands down Gerard bare sides and squeezing his hips   
“Hi.” Gerard replied, biting his lip  
“You coming for dinner at Mom’s tonight?” He asked, looking after his boyfriend as he moved to the kitchen to pour the coffee.  
“I’d love to-“ Frank paused taking a long sip and walking over with Gerard’s cup in hand   
“But…” Gerard prompted taking a long gulp  
“But I should go home.” He looked at Gerard as he sat down at the head of the long dining table   
“Home?” Gee asked, genuinely confused “But you live here now.”   
“Gerard…” Frank paused on his was back to the bedroom, their bodies close enough to feel his heat but he wouldn't lean in and touch him “I just have to go.” Franks words almost fell from his mouth as he rushed around the corner with his head down.   
But Gerard wasn't letting him get away so quickly,  
“I’ll call you back Mikey.” he whispered quickly and dropped the phone.  
“Okay…” Gerard stood with his shoulder on the wall watching his boyfriend pack his leather weekend bag with all the clothes that he’d been keeping at the flat and it was all feeling like a goodbye.  
“When you coming back?” He asked, sucking in a breath to stop from letting his eyes water  
“I don't know.” Frank had his back to Gee and it was all too painfully familiar. Gerard had been through a fair share of breakups and they all seemed to end the same way:  
Gerard left watching them pack their bags and walk out as he begged them to stay,  
Telling them he loved them as they ran down the stairs,  
Chasing them onto the street in his socks just to kiss them one more time,  
Remembering the taste of their lips and the last ounce of passion before they pulled away,  
Leaving Gerard alone again.   
And right now he couldn't help but let the deja vu run through his mind and veins, cursing through him and tearing him apart.  
“Frank-“ Gerard’s voice and Frank stopped packing for a second, taking time to look out through the huge window in front of him before leaning down and stuffing the last hoodie in the bag.   
“Please, just wait!” Gerard’s voice was desperate and he couldn't help but cry out as Frank rounded the corner.  
“I’ll see you around.” It was dead. The voice had no love, no character, nothing. It just made Gee cry harder as Frank walked out through the door  
“Frank!” Gerard ran down the hall and yelled as he leaned over the railing, seeing the heavily tattooed hand pause on the banister.  “I’ll explain later…” Frank called back but Gerard was already running down the stairs, bare feet and in boxers with Frank’s hoodie thrown over his top half.  
“Frankie!” He screamed as he burst through the double doors and onto the sidewalk. Frank turned, his eyes wide as Gerard ran and collided with him. Their lips found one another in the force of the collision, but it was different this time. Gerard didn't feel the last of Frank’s love leave him, he felt hope. Frank drew him in and seemed to absorb some of Gerard almost so that Frank could remember him.   
“I’ll come back for you.” Frank whispered, brushing Gee’s red hair behind his ear as the air from their lungs mixed.   
And then he was gone, hailing a cab and driving away leaving Gerard behind in a state of bewilderment. 

It was 11:34 when the rotary phone rang again. Gerard was slow to pick it up as he walked from the bed to grab the receiver.   
“Gerard.” He heard a deep voice on the other end  
“Frank?!” Gerard’s eyes lit up and he took the receiver with both hands, pressing it tightly to his ear as if it would bring him closer to Frank.   
“What’s going on?” He asked less hectically  
“I’m on a plane.” Frank sounded confident but quiet  
“Where are you landing?” Gerard slid down the wall taking the main body of the phone with him.  
“Tokyo.” Frank said with a sigh as Gerard took a huge inward breath   
“How long are you staying?” Gerard closed his eyes and pressed them shut, he didn't really want to know the answer.  
“About a month or so.” Frank was being vague and Gerard hated it.  
“Where are you staying? What are you doing?” Gerard felt like a concerned parent but he needed to know that Frank wasn't just getting away from the problems that where at home some of which included facing his sexuality and therefore his relationship with Gerard, the impending death of his mother, the likely hood of rejection from his father and what he was going to do with his life.  
“I have friends that moved out there a few years back and they told me to come and stay with them. I’m taking an art course that one of them runs and I’m doing this art therapy thing, basically I’m going to be safe and looked after. Things are going to be okay.” He breathed and it sounded like he was running a hand over his face, trying almost to convince himself   
“Okay. What’s going on between us?” Gerard asked the inevitable and Frank sighed again  
“All I know is that I’m in love with you and that you make me feel like maybe this world isn't out to get me the whole time. But I just don’t know what that means yet, I’m just trying to figure my shit out.”  
“And you need to go to Japan to do that?” Gerard asked, feeling more like part of the problem than a help  
“Japan was going to happen anyway, it just sort of made sense to get away from everything and take some time to think.”   
“Okay well if you want I’ll call and text every now and then but…” Gee trailed off knowing that Frank was probably trying to get away from him  
“I don't want us to stop doing… whatever we’re doing and I still love you. I…” Frank was quiet for a few seconds “I just don't know Gerard.” And then Gerard knew he’d lost Frank forever.   
“Well call me if you ever feel like talking and let me know when you're back.” Gerard didn't put much conviction into his words and Frank just agreed and made an excuse and then he left again, the second time that day. 

It was almost exactly a year later, Gerard was standing in his old studio apartment finally beginning to like it. He’d gotten a job as an illustrator for a comic book company and he was actually enjoying living right now. He’d had failed relationships after Frank and a few one night stands that were awkward and uncomfortable the next morning but it had been a dry couple of months and it felt good. He was still wearing his unusual blue suit from a meeting he’d just been at with his team and a comic writer who was looking for a creative team to illustrate and create his idea. It was new and exciting and Gerard had been doodling a few initial ideas onto a napkin that still had doughnut sprinkles stuck to it when a knock on the door startled him.   
He set down his coffee and finished his mouthful of sugary loveliness as he crossed the room  
“Hi.” He was greeted by a short man with long scruffy hair and lots of layers with a pair of tight black jeans. He pulled him into a tight hug and whispered  
“Where have you been Frank Iero?” Almost bursting into tears just from the sight of the man.  
“You wouldn't believe me if I told you!” Frank laughed

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, the many adventures of Frank Iero and his year of Japan.  
> Let your imagination run wild kids!


End file.
